An Unlikely Turn Of Events
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Katsuya gets an interesting proposition from Pegasus. Challange response to 'The Spring Fling First Time Challenge' Complete
1. Well Isn’t That Interesting…

Title: An Unlikely Turn of Events  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/Ryuuji, Katsuya/Seto later, maybe next chapter.  
  
Summary: Katsuya gets an interesting proposition from Pegasus.  
  
Chapter Summery: Katsuya gets an unexpected visitor, finds out some things, and makes a decision.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: The Spring Fling First Time Challenge! response  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1 - Well Isn't That Interesting...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're doing it again." A masculine voice came from behind Katsuya startling him.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Katsuya demanded suspiciously looking closely at the taller man. "Ya goin' ta do something stupid again."  
  
"Really Jounouchi you surprise me, so suspicious," amusement now tinted the voice now. Katsuya hated it when the asshole went all smug on him.  
  
"Do I have reason not ta be? Especially after what you did to me and my friends?" Katsuya demanded annoyed at his very nerve to insinuate that they where anything but enemies.  
  
"So unforgiving, Jounouchi. But that is not what I'm here to discuss with you. I'm here on other business."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be? To ask for my forgiveness fer being such a jerk? Well nothin' doin'" Really, the nerve of some people.  
  
"Still jumping to conclusions I see. But I think I might have you just guess now."  
  
"Ya really are a bastard ya know that right?" Katsuya demanded.  
  
"Of course. Now onto my business, I am here with a proposition for you from my current employer."  
  
"Oh yeah? I thought ya where going to have me guess. And what might you be? His pool boy?" Katsuya asked, in a rather smug tone.  
  
"No, I test his new products. It is a very lucrative employment, I'll have you know.." The man sounded annoyed now.  
  
"Really now. _You_ work fer Kaiba." Katsuya said in a rather...okay very condescending tone.  
  
"No I do not work for Kaiba Corp. I work for Industrial Illusions, and that is why I'm here. Pegasus would, for some ungodly reason, like to offer you a job similar to mine." The man was very pleased with the response his statement had just received. The blonde could be shocked into silence it seemed. And here all this time he thought that he was one of those types, who when shocked made sure everyone within hearing distance knew the fact.  
  
"..." Katsuya just stared at the man. There was no way. Absolutely none. But still...what if it wasn't a joke? What if the offer was...genuine. Could he really refuse to turn it down because of pride? Snapping out of his shock he demanded rather abruptly, "What's the catch?"  
  
"Whatever make you think that there's a catch Jounouchi?" The man was impressed by the kids smarts. Obviously he was more intelligent then many gave him credit for being. This would be an interesting time indeed if he accepted.  
  
"'Cause I've had experiences with both of you in not so good of situations." Katsuya said flatly.  
  
"True, true. So this means you won't take the job then? Pegasus will be disappointed but will understand if you don't wish to work for him."  
  
"I never said that. I just ain't sure about this. This _is_ kinda weird ya know. I really wasn't expectin' anything like this." Katsuya ran a hand through his hair as he started to pace. This wasn't a decision he could rush. There where a lot of factor's to consider. He stopped abruptly and turned to face the man. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" The man asked distracted by watching the boy's thought process. It really didn't surprise him that the boy was a pacer. He did have an athletic build after all.  
  
"Why is Pegasus offering me a job?" Katsuya asked with a scowl. Something fishy was going on, he just knew it.  
  
"I don't see why you're so surprised. I'm sure you've gotten offers form other gaming companies." The man was confused, he would have thought the boy would have figured it out.  
  
'Okay I take back my previous statement, there's no way the boy can be anything but what he seems.'  
  
"Huh? Job offers? What are you talking about? I haven't gotten anything of the sort. And besides why should I have?" Katsuya was confused. Something fishy was going on here, and he'd find out what. He hated not knowing what was going on. Trouble always happened when he didn't.  
  
"You got no job offers," the man was, needless to say, shocked. The boy should have...something was wrong here. "Can you excuse me for a moment? I need to make a call."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. But I want an explanation on what you meant by job offers." Katsuya said, waving a hand at him.  
  
"Thank you." The man pulled out a cell phone and hit a couple of buttons before putting it to his ear, "Hey it's me... Something came up... No he's thinking about it at least... That's not the problem... The problem is that he hasn't _gotten_ any other offers... You heard me. None... Hey I'm just telling you what the kid told me... Of course he's telling the truth. The kid's a crappy liar... Don't give me that shit. How the hell am I supposed to find out?... Have someone else do it then.... That's not my job. My job was just to come here and offer him the job and give you his response... Well he apparently had no idea he should have been expecting offers... Of course that's weird. I know that... Look you handle your end and I'll handle mine... Yeah whatever. Hate you to. Asshole," the man hung up the phone with an annoyed grunt.  
  
"Should you be sayin' that about yer boss?" Katsuya asked bemused.  
  
"That wasn't Pegasus. That was one of his annoying lackeys. Now what do you say we go find someplace to sit down and talk? This conversation might take a while."  
  
"...Sure, why not. Never thought I would be having lunch with you though. To weird." Katsuya muttered as he headed down the street to a restaurant he knows. He pushed open the door and looked around for a place to sit. The place was rather crowded considering school had just let out less than an hour ago, but still he finally spotted an empty table. Then he groaned mentally. He sincerely prayed to all the kami that no one he knew saw them at that table with his companion. His reputation was already on shaky ground as it was, what with his little...fling with Ootagi. But that was just a phase. Really.  
  
"Are there even any empty seats here?" The man asked doubtfully.  
  
"Just shut up, follow me, and let me handle anything that happens, okay Keith?" Katsuya asked in a growl meant only for Keith's ears.  
  
"You worried about being see me or something, Ahou?" Keith asked in amusement at the thought of embarrassing Katsuya.  
  
"Yeah something like that. My rep's been on shaky ground for a couple months now." Katsuya said with annoyance as he led the way to the empty table. 'God I hope no one sees me here with _him_! Gah! It hurt's just thinking about what _that_ would do to my reputation.'  
  
"Really? What do you do? If the whole dressing as a dog thing didn't already do that." Keith asked amused.  
  
"Nah, people kinda expect that kinda thing from me. My temper and sense of honor always get me in trouble. This was something more...personal." Katsuya evaded swiftly.  
  
"Now I'm really curious. What did you do that put your reputation on such shaky ground as it where. It won't interfere with your dueling will it?" Keith asked sliding into the booth before Katsuya.  
  
"No worries about my dueling. I'm just being heckled by some morons, but other than that everything's cool. So tell me, why should I have gotten job offers? It's not like I was first in any of the tournaments." Katsuya asked hoping to divert Keith from asking anymore personal question.  
  
"You are, no matter how annoying, a very good duelist. Not to mention well known, so gaming companies would love to have someone of your caliber working for them on testing and design. It's only good business sense after all. So you should have gotten lots of offers." Keith explained.  
  
"Well as I said, I've gotten nothin' like that. Well unless ya mean Kaiba pesterin' me more than usual." Katsuya said as he looked around nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know callin' me names and stuff more 'n usual. I've been getting trounced in duels by him a lot lately. Though now that I think of it, that is rather weird. It used to take a lot fer me to get him to even accept my challenges, now it's like he deliberately seeks me out and provokin' me inta challenging him. And he's using some of his new gadgets too. Think he has something ta do with it?" Katsuya asked after he had made sure that no one was paying any attention to them.  
  
"It might. It fits what I've seen of the 'all mighty' Kaiba Seto. Maybe he put the word out that you work for him?" Keith asked leaning his chin on his left palm with his head turned toward Katsuya. ''Course it could be something else as well. The brat is rather attractive, if loud. Maybe he's wanting to claim him in other way's as well. Wouldn't surprise me,' he thought in private amusement.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me, the high-handed bastard. 'Course now that I know, I'm going to have to have a little talk with him about my back pay." Katsuya smirked evilly at the thought of how Seto would react to that. Revenge is sweet. Especially if he told Mokuba what his big brother had been doing.  
  
Before either of them said anything else an amused voice broke in, "Why Jou- kun you're cheating on me! And with what appears to be Bandit Keith no less. I must say I'm impressed. Although what would all our fan's think when they find out. Our sordid love affair brought to a tragic end because you where really in love with an older man. So shocking." Looks like Ryuuji had arrived for their date, and was being his usual, overdramatic, asshole self. Some things never change.  
  
"Ah, shove it 'Togi, we're talking business. Nothin' else." Katsuya said with a frown as scooted over in his seat at the booth to make room for him. "But I need yer help with this, I think Kaiba might be screwin' me over."  
  
"On one condition, Jou-kun. Speak properly, I know you can, I've heard it." Ryuuji said leaning over to look Katsuya in the face at eye level.  
  
"Fine, is this better? Although I do find this annoying." Katsuya stated flatly. Although he was satisfied at Keith's start at hearing him speak in something other than slang.  
  
"I know, but it really gets Kaiba's goat that all I have to do is ask, and you start to speak like a civilized person. Rather than the ahou you play at. Especially around him, for similar reasons, I might add." Ryuuji slid in next to Katsuya and kissed him briefly before looking at Keith expectantly, "So tell me what our dear Kaiba-san is up to now."  
  
"Well apparently he's keeping Jounouchi here, from getting any job offers from gaming companies. And he's just found out." Keith said in an idle tone. 'So...the boy's with the dice master. That's interesting.'  
  
"Really now. I had kind of wondered why you had such a crappy job. And since you didn't take up my offer." Ryuuji trailed off pointedly.  
  
"I don't take charity 'Togi, you know that. That not the worst of it. Apparently I work for him and he didn't even see fit to tell me. So he owes me money for being his guinea pig."  
  
Ryuuji frowned at Katsuya, "It wasn't charity Jou-kun. I think you would do rather well in my store. After all you are a very charismatic person in your own way. So have you thought of what you're going to do?"  
  
"Well the way I see it, I have four choices here. First: things can stay the way they are except me working for Kaiba officially. Second: I take up your offer and work in your shop. Third: take up Pegasus offer. Or fourth: take none of the jobs." Katsuya frowned and turned his head to study the wall. Quite the problem he had. None of the choices where good, and all had their strong points. This was not going to be an easy decision. Damnit.  
  
"What do you mean Pegasus-san's offer? What offer?" Ryuuji felt left out of something. He really didn't like that feeling.  
  
"Pegasus offered me a job to test his games and stuff." Katsuya answered distractedly still thinking over his possible courses. 'Why don't I ever get the easy choices? But no~o... I get all the hard ones. This blows big time.'  
  
"He what? Are you serious?" Ryuuji was needless to say shocked. That was...incredible. "Wait don't answer that. Do you want my opinion? Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, I respect you, ya know. Not to mention you're pretty smart so what do you think I should do." Katsuya turned his head to look into his boyfriends eyes. 'Maybe he sees a solution I don't.'  
  
"Well...I personally think that you should take Pegasus-san up on his offer. Because there's only so much I can pay you at this point. And Kaiba has already proven that he's not to be trusted on this matter. While Pegasus- san is just showing good business sense in this, and not letting his emotions get in the way of his business. While both myself and Kaiba-san are a little to close to you to not make it personal if you worked for either of us."  
  
Katsuya frowned. That was new, "What do you mean both you and Kaiba? You I can understand you're my boyfriend, but Kaiba? Maybe just to lord his power over me, but other than that..."  
  
Ryuuji just laughed at the confused look on Katsuya's face, "That's one of the things I like about you Katsuya. You're completely oblivious to your appeal. That's part of what makes you so appealing. Anyway you asked for my opinion and I gave it. Now what are you going to do with it I wonder."  
  
"...I think I'll take Pegasus I guess. So what now?" Katsuya asked turning his head to look at Keith who had been watching the exchange between Katsuya and Ryuuji with vast amusement.  
  
"Well, first you read over this contract and sign it. After that we fly to see Pegasus tomorrow." Keith said handing Katsuya a folder of papers that he had pulled from the briefcase he was carrying.  
  
Katsuya looked at the folder doubtfully before handing it to Ryuuji, "Why don't you read over this and explain it to me. I'm not very good with the technical stuff."  
  
"Of course, Jou-kun." Ryuuji took the folder from Katsuya and began to read through it, while thinking of how to explain what it said to Katsuya in a way he would understand. 'Sigh, the things I do for lust.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just as I remember it. But without the crowd." Katsuya commented to Keith as they stood in the courtyard of Pegasus' castle.  
  
"Well there's no tournament going on at the moment so that's not a surprise. So~o..." Keith looked over at Katsuya with a smirk.  
  
"What? Whatever it is, I didn't do it I swear." Katsuya protested holding his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture.  
  
"You and Otogi are and item now?" Keith asked amused by the boys reaction.  
  
"Yeah, so? We have been for a month now. What's your point?" Katsuya demanded frowning.  
  
"I just never would have pictured you as the type." Keith said amused as he started walking towards the door.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What type?" Katsuya asked confused following his taller companion.  
  
"You always struck me as straight that's all." Keith answered opening the door.  
  
"I'm bi, thank you. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just find it amusing."  
  
"Yeah right. You're up to something aren't ya?" Katsuya demanded as he walked next to Keith down the hall.  
  
"Whatever gives you that idea?" Keith asked in a smug tone.  
  
"'Cause you're an ass, that's why."  
  
"True."  
  
"That wasn't a compliment ya know."  
  
"I know. But it annoys you that I take it that way, so..."  
  
"Smug bastard aren't ya."  
  
"Now whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, how about everything about you. Yeah, I think that was it." Katsuya said, with a mock contemplative expression.  
  
Unexpected laughter came from a doorway as Pegasus stepped through, "It's so amusing listening to the two of you banter back and forth. It's almost like listening to brothers."  
  
"Hey now!" Keith said straightening up.  
  
"Ya don' have ta be insulting." Katsuya said. He was _not_ amused by that.  
  
"Anyway, I would like you thank you Jounouchi-kun, for agreeing to take the job. I was not sure you would, what with Duelist Kingdom and all." Pegasus said ignoring their reactions to his earlier comment.  
  
"Hey it's like 'Togi pointed out, it business. And I do need a job. As anyway, why dja you fly me all the way out here for?"  
  
"I would like to discuss your first job in person. So if you will follow me please, we can do just that." Pegasus said gesturing towards the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm kinda curious. Ya do realize I still have school right?" Katsuya asked as he entered the office behind Pegasus and closed the door behind him.  
  
Keith looked at the door and chuckled, "Looks like things have just gotten interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Well Ain’t This Fun

Title: An Unlikely Turn of Events  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/Seto  
  
Summary: Katsuya gets an interesting proposition from Pegasus.  
  
Chapter Summery: Katsuya's first day working. Don't we feel special?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: The Spring Fling First Time Challenge! response  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,366  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 – Well Ain't This Fun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya looked around nervously as he tugged at his new jacket before looking over at Keith, "Why are you here again?"  
  
"Because it amuses me?" Keith asked casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, it would. But seriously,"  
  
"Because I'm here to work on this job too. You don't get a job on your own for the first one. I'm partially here to show you the ropes anyway." Keith smirked at the boy. He looked extremely uncomfortable dressed in that suit.  
  
"Yeah, right. From what Pegasus-san told me you asked to be the one to come." Katsuya answered annoyed.  
  
"Mmm... You've certainly picked up calling him 'Pegasus-san' rather quickly." Keith pointed out amused.  
  
"Well, he is my boss. I don't have to like him, but I do have ta at least be polite, ne." Katsuya pointed out dryly.  
  
"I had wondered if you had even known what polite was, boy."  
  
"Hey, I do have some manners you know. Not many, but some." Katsuya pointed out with a grin. Keith wasn't so bad. For an asshole that is.  
  
"Apparently so, anyway what do you think of this job. Any reservations I should know of?" Keith asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Yes, do you think this outfit makes my ass look big?" Katsuya asked turning around and trying to get a good look.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know...That jacket's in the way." Keith said in a mock seriousness.  
  
Before Katsuya could respond they where interrupted by a cold voice, "I thought you where seeing Otogi, make inu." Seto Kaiba had arrived.  
  
Katsuya turned around and grinned unrepentantly before answering with, "That's what I hear."  
  
"What are you doing here? Let alone dressed like that?" Seto demanded.  
  
"Part of my new job, gotta dress like this fer it. I have no idea how you can stand it, ta dress like this day after day. It's so...so...so..." Katsuya grabbed the sides of his pants and did a weird shimmying motion, "uncomfortable."  
  
Keith rubbed his chin contemplatively, "I believe I see you as having a lucrative carrier as a stripper."  
  
"What?!" Katsuya demanded in shock. "I am _not_ a stripper! So rude." He picked up a nearby magazine rolled it up and hit Keith on the head, "Bad bandit!"  
  
Neither of them noticed as they degenerated into a weird bickering magazine fight that Seto had a rather glazed look in his eyes. So he wasn't able to stop it before Katsuya ended up in a headlock. Seto shook his head swiftly before ordering harshly, "Stop it. You're acting like children."  
  
"But Jounouchi is a child." Keith said as he released Katsuya.  
  
"Hey, I'll have ya know I'm very mature for my age, thank ya very much." Katsuya said in a very childish tone. "Humph, some people. So rude," Katsuya straightened his jacket before kicking Keith in the leg. "Asshole."  
  
Seto just looked at Katsuya in disbelief at his childish display before drawling, "Right... Come this way."  
  
"Hey Kaiba-san, I need your opinion on something. You don't think me and the asshole here act like brothers do you." Katsuya asked as he walked next to Seto towards the elevator.  
  
Seto froze. He couldn't have heard what he thought he did. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, the Kaiba-san thing? Well, I'm at work so I can't exactly go around calling you, teme, can I? That would be unprofessional." Katsuya said cheerfully putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Jounouchi is surprisingly professional, at times." Keith said with a amusement.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuya asked turning his head to look suspiciously at Keith.  
  
"Nothing really, I just think you'd make an excellent professional escort." Keith said with a smirk.  
  
"I thought about it, but my sister would never approve. So that's out. So sad, I was actually kinda looking forward to that career path. Sound's interesting." Katsuya said with an unrepentant grin, which grew wider when Seto stumbled.  
  
Keith laughed, "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Yup, from what I understand I would get a lot of sugar daddies, according to 'Togi he'd be more than willing to take that job. What do you think Kaiba-san would I be a good professional escort?" Katsuya asked dropping into a pose as they waited for the elevator to arrive.  
  
"Actually Jounouchi, I think the true question should be, would Kaiba-san _let_ Otogi be your sugar daddy." Keith said with a smirk.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuya jumped on Keith which led to yet another scuffle.  
  
Seto stared into space lost in his private world that involved him, Katsuya, and lots of sweat. He was dragged suddenly out of it when he heard a ding, a yelp, a thump, and another yelp. He looked around and Katsuya and Keith were gone. What the... he looked down when he heard a groan and his eyes widened at the sight before him. "That is a very compromising position."  
  
"Ah, my dream..." Keith said, relaxing, and making the position even worse.  
  
"Gah! Perv!" Katsuya yelled jumping up and bolting behind Seto. "You'll protect me from him right, Kaiba-san?"  
  
Seto turned his head to look at Katsuya who was peeking over his shoulder, "What?"  
  
"Protect my nubile, young body from being molested by the perv." Katsuya said with a wide eyed look. That was too...provocative.  
  
"Isn't nubile usually used to describe females?" Keith asked from were he lay halfway in the elevator.  
  
"Well yeah, but Mai said I have very feminine curves. And then I found out that she was _that_ way." Katsuya said looking all wide eyed. "And it wasn't right how I found out, either. I mean... Gah!"  
  
"What are you talking about make inu?"  
  
"She was hitting on Shi.. Gah... that was just so wrong. I mean seriously!"  
  
"That way?" Keith asked, confused. The boy's thought process was just erratic.  
  
"She likes the female body too much...well for my comfort anyway." Katsuya said with a shudder.  
  
"Who was she hitting on?" Seto asked, morbidly curious.  
  
"Let me put it this way, how would you react if, oh say, Honda was hitting on you then you walked in on him flirting with Mokuba?" Katsuya asked.  
  
Seto just stared at him in horror. "You're kidding."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"I want to know something." Keith said standing up. "Just how does Mai know you have curves?"  
  
Katsuya looked away and scratched his nose, "Well there was this one time...let's just say she should knock. And I have no idea what she meant by her thinking someone else was in there."  
  
Seto just stared at him before shaking his head and stepping into the elevator. "Come on. We have work to do."  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Kaiba-san, you owe me back pay." Katsuya said stepping into the elevator with the other two just before the doors closed.  
  
"You have eyebrows?" Seto asked surprised ignoring Katsuya's statement.  
  
"Of course I have eyebrows. I'm not a freak ya know...well, not that much of one anyway."  
  
"You should have seen the fight he put up to tying back his hair. Kimo had to sit on him." Keith said amused.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Although Seto hadn't realized just how long Katsuya's bangs were.  
  
"Shove it, Keith." Katsuya said with a glare.  
  
"Well this is going to be fun." Seto said sarcastically rubbing the bridge of his nose. He knew he would have migraine by the end of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Kat: Glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing until I got hit by the dread writers block. It was so tragic. But I'm better now.  
  
Kschur32: Yeah Katsuya is a bit oblivious in this ain't he. But I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Raziela: Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one as well. 


	3. Where’s My Funeral?

Title: An Unlikely Turn of Events  
  
Chapter: 3/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/Seto  
  
Summary: Katsuya gets an interesting proposition from Pegasus.  
  
Chapter Summery:  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: The Spring Fling First Time Challenge! response  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 – Where's My Funeral?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katsuya sat with his head cradled on his folded arms and yawned. 'I hadn't realized that I would enjoy working with Seto or Keith so much. Or that the initial planning would be so involved. The fact that Ryuuji was there yesterday hadn't really been a surprise, considering we were trying to find a way to adapt his Dungeon Dice Monsters to work with Seto's Dueling Disks. I was surprised though, that by the time we wrapped up that it was after two in the morning. So I suppose it wasn't too surprising that I was tired. Looks like the other two are just as bad off as I am, though they're hiding it better, if I didn't know that they were just as tired as I was I'd be pissed. Damn Keith and his not having school anyway.'  
  
Katsuya's internal monologue was interrupted by a worried Yuugi asking him as the lesson ended and lunch began, "Are you okay Jou? You look really tired."  
  
"I'm running on no sleep. 'Togi and some work kept me up till after two, and then when I finally got home I had to do my homework."  
  
"_You_ did your homework?" Anzu asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, part of my new job. I gotta keep my grades up. So that means homework." Katsuya yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Did you get any sleep at all last night, Jou-kun?" Ryuuji asked in concern resting his chin on Katsuya's desk, which caused Katsuya to jump when he opened his eyes and Ryuuji's face was only a few inches away from his own.  
  
"Don't do that 'Togi, and sadly no. I had a lot of make up work to do." Katsuya sighed and buried his face in his arms so his next words were muffled, "Still have to do. Damnit."  
  
"What new job?" Hiroto asked confused. He hadn't known that Katsuya had gotten a new job.  
  
"Guess I forgot to tell ya. I work for Industrial Illusions now. I'm working on a pretty big project with 'Togi and a couple others." Katsuya mumbled in a half asleep voice.  
  
"Are you serious, Jou? You work for Pegasus?" Yuugi asked surprised at Katsuya's news.  
  
"It's true Yuugi. But it really shouldn't be all that surprising that Jou- kun's gotten such a good job. He is, after all, one of the world's top duelists." Ryuuji pointed out reasonably.  
  
"I suppose that does make sense. But Pegasus?" Yuugi asked still surprised.  
  
"Hey, he's not that bad of a boss. Well, except for the suit thing." Katsuya said opening his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you looked good like that, Jou-kun, very edible," Ryuuji pointed out. "Didn't he Kaiba?" The last he asked with a smug grin.  
  
Seto turned his head and gave Ryuuji a cold look, "I really have no idea what you are talking about Otogi."  
  
"I saw the way you were watching him last night. Naughty, naughty." Ryuuji said wagging an admonishing finger at Seto.  
  
Seto hissed at Ryuuji, "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just that by the looks of things, you wanted Jou-kun to yourself for some private...conversation." Ryuuji said, giving Seto a pointed look.  
  
Seto glared at Ryuuji, "Even if in some distant alternate reality I were to lust after the make inu, I highly doubt that I would be so low as to steal him from someone else."  
  
Ryuuji grinned as he said, "Glad to hear it. But sadly it's tragic, for I was hoping you would join us."  
  
Katsuya muttered, "'Togi, stop messing with Kaiba's head. I'm too tired to flirt with ya."  
  
"Say it ain't so! Jounouchi Katsuya, too tired to flirt! You must be dying. Don't worry I'll give you a good eulogy." Ryuuji teased Katsuya. Then he had to duck as Katsuya's chair flew at him and out the, luckily, open window.  
  
"Those were my death throws. Now I can die. But first, give me one last kiss," Katsuya said from where he was draped face up over Seto's desk.  
  
"It's a miracle! You have recovered, and after your death throws too!" Ryuuji threw himself into a surprised Hiroto's arms and started to mock-sob in relief. "I'm so happy."  
  
Katsuya tilted his head and looked up at Seto with wide eyes, "He's cheating on me with my best friend. And after I almost died as well, it's not right!" So saying Katsuya scooted and dropped into a shocked Seto's lap and threw his arms around him where he proceeded to wail about the unfairness of it all.  
  
Needless to say they had drawn quite an audience. That group had a tendency to be rather loud and sometime dramatic, just not usually to this degree. Not to mention that Katsuya was wrapped around Seto like a vine to a column, and Seto was letting him. Thus the rumors that Katsuya, Ryuuji, and Seto were a threesome began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto glared at Katsuya who was ignoring him as he struggled valiantly to tie his hair back with a rubber band, "I can't believe you did that in front of your boyfriend."  
  
"Huh? Whatcha talkin' about, Kabia-san. Damn rubber band, stop snapping me!" Katsuya tried yet again to hold his hair in place with one hand and use the rubber band with the other. He was having serious problems with this task seeing as he'd never actually tied anyone's hair back before.  
  
Seto sighed and snatched the rubber band from Katsuya and batted his other hand away, "Here, let me. Why you can't do it yourself I don't understand."  
  
"Hey, I never really messed around with rubber bands. I never saw the draw of them, and now I gotta use them whenever I'm workin', because 'I am a respectable representative of Industrial Illusion and I must look like it to hold up the company's reputation.' Well, according to Pegasus-san that is. I just know it's a pain in the neck."  
  
Seto hummed distractedly as he ran a hand through Katsuya's hair to pull it back smoothly. "And you went along with this without protest? Why don't I believe this?" Seto pulled the hair back tightly and deftly fastened it. "There, now you look like you belong here, make inu."  
  
Katsuya turned around suddenly before Seto had a chance to back away and whatever he had been about to say was lost as there was suddenly an unexpected ding which caused Katsuya to jump startled, bump into Seto, bounce off of the CEO (who fell against the back wall of the elevator), and fall on his back outside of the elevator. Katsuya was beginning to think that this elevator had it out for him. Maybe it was in league with the school vending machine? Both caused him completely undeserved embarrassment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mailing List Review Replies:  
  
Raziela: lol. Well the challenge did say original so it's original. And lookies I updated. So it looks like your little incantation worked, ne. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
K-chan: Well I'm glad you liked them. Hope you review again.  
  
aoi-rill: I'm glad you like it. And I did similar things with my brother as well. And I'm glad he found it funny as well.  
  
N64zeldagirl1: Glad you like it. And lookies update.  
  
Kshurz32: I'm glad that I was able to lighten your day. I hope that this fic continues to do so until I finish it.  
  
samuraiashes: I've noticed that people seem to like my having done that. And the Mai thing was just something random I threw in. Hope those weren't the only things you like though. And I sincerely hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
FF.N Review Replies:  
  
Saelbu: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Santurion1: Very astute. It is Seto/Katsuya, and don't worry about Ryuuji, he'll be just fine. Anyway I'm glad you like it. 


	4. Questions And Cards

Title: An Unlikely Turn of Events  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/Seto  
  
Summary: Katsuya gets an interesting proposition from Pegasus.  
  
Chapter Summery: Hiroto is bugging Katsuya. Katsuya is not answering questions properly. And there is a Simpson's moment.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: The Spring Fling First Time Challenge! response  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,476  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 – Questions And Cards  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So why did you agree to work for Pegasus?" Hiroto asked a distracted Katsuya curious.  
  
"Can't tell ya that." Katsuya answered distractedly as he used his Duel Monster cards to make a house of cards.  
  
"Why did you tell that reporter when they asked if it was true that you were in a threesome with Otogi and Kaiba, 'That's what I heard.'" He had been trying to get answers for the last two weeks and it was highly aggravating.  
  
"Can't tell ya that." Katsuya carefully leaned Scapegoat and Time Wizard against each other forming another peak. "Can you hand me the next card?"  
  
"Are the rumors true that you've been hanging out with Bandit Keith lately?" 'This is getting highly annoying, although it is an interesting assignment our math teacher gave us.' Hiroto thought as he handed Katsuya the next card from his deck.  
  
"Can't tell ya that." Katsuya concentrated on gently setting the card on two peaks, bridging them.  
  
"What are you working on for Pegasus?" Hiroto asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Can't tell ya that." 'Hmm...something is still missing.' Katsuya frowned and consulted the sheet of paper with the instructions for the project.  
  
"Well what can you tell me?" Hiroto getting exasperated by Katsuya's ignoring him.  
  
"Can't tell ya that." 'Oh, I see, it needs another peek on the right.' "Can you hand me two more cards?"  
  
"Are you really male?" Hiroto asked to test just how much attention Katsuya was paying to him.  
  
"Can't tell ya that." Katsuya went to grab the cards himself when he realized just what Hiroto had asked. "Huh? Hey, wait! What?"  
  
"Too late, Jou! Wait till the other's hear about this!" Hiroto fell out of his chair laughing, knocking the table with his foot causing Katsuya to stare at the table in shock.  
  
"An hour. I worked on that for an hour, and you...Shi-ne!" Katsuya jumped on top of Hiroto and started strangling him. "That was an hour's worth of work and I was almost _done_!"  
  
Hiroto was caught between getting Katsuya off, laughing, and breathing. In other words it was not a comfortable place to be as you can well imagine. All in all though, the image they presented with the position they were in was very compromising.  
  
Seto looked over from where he was working with Ryuuji, "Do you think we should stop them? They might knock into our table and ruin our work."  
  
"Hmm... good point. Although...you do have to admit that they look interesting like that." Ryuuji commented leering in the struggling teens' direction.  
  
"Humph, you can say that because one of them is your boyfriend." Seto frowned at the thought and the emotions that accompanied it. Most troublesome, not that it wasn't already, but he had been dealing with it for a while now, and as they say, practice makes perfect.  
  
"So I hear, but still even you have to admit that you wish you could be one of them." Ryuuji stated before turning back to their completed house of cards and writing out some figures on his paper.  
  
"Well the real question now would be which you want to be." Yuugi pointed out cheerfully from behind them where he was working with Ryou.  
  
"You're a little pervert, Motou." Seto stated as he picked up one of Katsuya's cards that had landed on his table. 'Hmmm... Katsuya's Red Eyes Black Dragon. Wonder what he would give to have this back. Insert maniacal laugher... here.' Seto snickered. 'And people think that I don't have a sense of humor. I do, it's just fucked up.'  
  
"Umm...Kaiba, I know I'm going to regret asking but why are you snickering?" Ryou asked warily, ignoring the sputtering Yuugi who was denying that he was a pervert.  
  
"Nothing really." Seto answered, pocketing the card before looking back over at Hiroto and Katsuya, who were now apparently playing some weird game using the cards as doll replacements and were apparently going off about conquering the world. "Weirdoes."  
  
"Huh? Oh, Jou-kun, Honda what are you two doing?" Ryuuji asked, surprised by the sudden change.  
  
"I love you, but no, I hate you! Oh! What to do!" Katsuya said in a bad falsetto, as he was holding the Flame Swordsman facing Harpy Brother, which Hiroto was holding.  
  
"Oh, Flamy, I didn't want to tell you, but I'm cheating on you with Succubus Knight." Hiroto replied in a high falsetto.  
  
"You what? I'll kill you!" Katsuya said in a shocked falsetto.  
  
"Ha! I know about you and that thing!" Hiroto accused.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about? Succubus Knight has sucked your brains out hasn't she?" Katsuya asked in a shocked falsetto.  
  
"You've been cheating on me and not even with a member of the same deck!"  
  
"Well I never!"  
  
"What are you two doing?" Anzu's voice broke into the play between the two friends.  
  
"The bonkotsu* and his stalker are currently making fools of themselves." Seto said coldly.  
  
"Don't you have Honda-kun confused with yourself, Kaiba." Ryuuji commented amused.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Otogi." Seto said glaring coldly at Ryuuji.  
  
"Hmm..." a familiar voice came from right by Seto's ear. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened in shock at how close Katsuya's face was to his own. "I thought so," and so saying, Katsuya turned around and started gathering his scattered cards.  
  
"You thought what?" Anzu asked, confused by Katsuya's actions.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just Kaiba has to have lava for blood." Katsuya commented as he crawled under the table to pick up some stray cards.  
  
"Don't you mean ice?" Hiroto asked confused.  
  
"No. I meant what I said. Okay, think I got them all." Katsuya crawled out from under the table then paused, "Hey, nice shoes Kaiba. Your employees lick them clean for ya or somethin'?"  
  
"Dude, you're a serious tweaker." Hiroto commented. Before he could say anything more the bell rang and Katsuya was running out the door carrying his stuff.  
  
"That was sudden." Ryou commented.  
  
"I feel...oddly abandoned." Yuugi said nodding in agreement.  
  
The others just gathered their things and followed their hyper friend out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Jou, wait up!" Yuugi's voice came from behind him.  
  
Katsuya stopped and turned curious as to what his friend wished to speak to him about. "Hey Yuug', what's up?"  
  
"Hey, I wanted to ask, you want to come over tonight?" Yuugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Ah, damn Yuug' I wish I could but I'm kinda busy tonight." Katsuya said regretfully.  
  
"Oh really? Doing what?" Hiroto asked suspicious.  
  
"Well I'm going with Kaiba and 'Togi to a strip club tonight and I'm gonna give them lap dances. So, I'm sorry, I'm kinda booked." Katsuya sighed dramatically, "Maybe next week? I'm rather booked. It's so hard juggling so many boyfriends."  
  
"Oh really, and just how many do you have?" Anzu asked amused by Katsuya's bullshit answer.  
  
"Quite frankly none, but don't tell anyone that, even me. We would be so disappointed. Seriously though, I'm working tonight, sorry. I've got tomorrow off, though, so why don't we try to do something then, ne?"  
  
"That sounds good." Yuugi said with a smile, "Well, what about now? Want to come over to the game shop?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, sounds fun. Now, let us go, and I will tell you all about my supposed conquests that the rumors tell me about." Katsuya said, slinging a casual arm over Ryuuji's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*bonkotsu - Mediocrity, Normalcy, Jalopy. They call Katsuya that in the manga. http:// www. janime. net/ card /card_of_day /01_10_04 .htm (remove the spaces)  
  
Mailing List Review Replies:  
  
Kat: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Please review again.  
  
raziela: Glad you noticed. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter as well. Please review again.  
  
Kschur32: Glad you enjoyed that class scene, it was fun to write. And I'm sorry about your war with inanimate objects. But I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Please review again.  
  
FF.N Review Replies:  
  
Saelbu: I'm glad you like it. And yes vending machines do tend to be evil. Especially school ones. Please review again.  
  
Santurion1: I'm glad you caught that joke. And since you asked they yes there will be. See, I can be nice. And I'm glad you like it. Please review again.  
  
Vintage Retzles: I'm glad you like how I portrayed Katsuya. And the challenge that I answered did say go for original and that is you have to admit, original. Please review again. 


	5. In The End

Title: An Unlikely Turn of Events  
  
Chapter: 5/5  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
  
Pairing(s): Katsuya/Seto  
  
Summary: Katsuya gets an interesting proposition from Pegasus.  
  
Chapter Summery: Last chapter, sorry. But well, I don't want to spoil anything so this is all you get: KAWAII!!! *clears throat* Thank you.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Yu-gi-oh!, is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: The Spring Fling First Time Challenge! response  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,110  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 – In The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yer doing it again, Kaiba-san," Katsuya said, not looking up from the notes he was going over.  
  
"And just what am I doing, make inu?" Seto asked, annoyed; he'd just been thinking.  
  
"Yer staring at me; I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but we're supposed to be working, ya know. So, would ya either stop or do something?" Katsuya said finally raising his head to meet Seto's eyes.  
  
"Do something? Like what, may I ask?" Seto asked, annoyed at Katsuya telling him what to do.  
  
"Yer smart, I'm sure ya can think of something. Just so long as it doesn't involve staring at my luscious body, an' doing nothing about it," Katsuya gave Seto a warm grin before lowering his head down to his notes again.  
  
Seto blinked; a non-hostile Katsuya was an unusual experience. He wasn't sure what to make of it, so he settled for a more neutral question, "Why did you say that earlier?"  
  
"Say what? Ya mean about the Dueling Disks looking like weapons? Well ya _gotta_ admit that they do; weird ones yes, but still weapons. But I only really noticed 'cause I was too bored to sleep and was looking at one." Katsuya said, distracted as he wrote something on his papers.  
  
"Not that; earlier, at school," Seto said, slightly annoyed by Katsuya not getting his point.  
  
"Eh? Oh, you mean the _thing_! Well, ya see, the way I figure it, Anzu's really gotta thing fer..." Katsuya was cut off by Seto throwing a pen at his head. "Hey!"  
  
"Not that, the lava thing," Seto growled annoyed.  
  
"Eh...oh right, that. It was nothing really, just a random thought. Just thought it was accurate, ya know." Katsuya explained, rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Accurate," Disbelief heavily flavored Seto's tone. "Really. Well then, illuminate me. I'm curious as to just what brought you to that conclusion."  
  
"Well yeah, okay, ya see it's like this, lava is something that never really looses it danger even when it cools, it just changes into another kinda danger. See yer very passionate, like lava ya burn all hot under the right circumstances, and burn a long time, but if they're not there yer just so much stone, ya see? But even then, at yer most hot ya have yer own kinda deadly beauty, ya know, all dangerous, an' if yer dumb enough to get too close without protection of some sort, ya deserve whatcha get. But it's also got its own hidden dangers, cause even if the surface is cool, that doesn't mean that all of it is, so that makes it even more dangerous, cause you never know when the crust might break beneath ya. I don't know...that's not a very good description, but it vaguely gets my thought across, I guess...maybe." Katsuya nervously fiddled with the pen as he awaited Seto's response to his brief speech.  
  
"Most accuse me of being like ice." Seto commented.  
  
"Well, I guess I can see that too. But it doesn't seem to quite cover it. I mean I've seen ya when you were actually angry, not just yer normal annoyed, but in a murderous rage, and there was nothin' cold about that. 'Course I guess I could just combine the two descriptions and say that yer like lava under ice, all cold and deadly on the surface, and all hot and deadly underneath." Katsuya gave Seto a half smile, "Ya know, this is the first time that we've ever had an actual conversation that I can recall. 's interesting to say the least. 'Course it kinda figures that it's about you though, damn narcissist that you are."  
  
Seto smirked at Katsuya, "I suppose that is true. I think that we're done for tonight. Let's go get some sleep, we have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Ya know, yer not that bad a guy when you let yer guard down. Ya seem rather normal actually, it's a nice change." Katsuya said standing up and gathering his things into the briefcase that seemed to be a part of the suit.  
  
"And you are not as annoying when you're not posturing." Seto said returning the compliment.  
  
Katsuya stuffed the last of the papers into his briefcase and straightened up, "Do you mind giving me a ride home? My ride left earlier to plot something with 'Togi. Which, by the way, I know can't be good."  
  
"You're just being paranoid, but fine. You owe me, though." Seto said with a slightly disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"Ya know ya love me, Kaiba-san." Katsuya said grinning and slinging his arm over Seto's shoulder. "Hmmm...this doesn't work, you're too tall for this position. Maybe this one," Katsuya slipped his arm around Seto's waist. "There, much better."  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Seto asked looking at Katsuya wide- eyed.  
  
"Seeing how well we fit, 'cause you know that you really shouldn't ask someone out if you can't even find them comfortable to lean against."  
  
Seto blinked stunned and went over what Katsuya had just said several times in his head before finally asking, "What?"  
  
"Well since we seem to fit together nicely, what are you doing this Sunday?" Katsuya asked with a grin as he steered Seto towards the elevator.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mailing List Review Replies:  
  
K-chan: I think every fangirl wishes that. Too bad they only exist in our disturbed little heads, ne. Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed and thought it fun (hopefully as fun as I had writing it).  
  
kat: Oy, same here, I personally think the warped sense of humor is the best.  
  
raziela: Well, maybe you'll find out if I do an epilogue, or a sequel. But I' hope you enjoyed this chapter/story.  
  
Kschur32: Hyper Katsuya is always fun, especially in conjunction with Evil Seto. Anyway I hope you liked this.  
  
FF.N Review Replies:  
  
Saelbu: No worries. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kage Kashu: You know I think my rubber wall (i.e. you) has gone insane. But that's okay. It's not a change. Though the power mad bit is. Thanks for your help Betaing this piece of work. 


End file.
